warmetalfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Refiner
Feel free to drop me a line. If you have questions regarding editing and code, I'm here to help. Please keep in mind that some pages tend to become misaligned when editing subsections. If you are unsure how to fix the alignment let me know and I will tweak it. ''Refiner 01:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to War Metal Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the '''Missions' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Shaque (Talk) 20:42, May 13, 2010 *''You're welcome. I'll see if I can start setting up some basic pages and create some templates.'' Refiner 20:47, May 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi there, Finally managed to find you! You've done an amazing job. Congratulations :) PS name is Arell 20:16, October 15, 2010 (UTC)Arell Veronica :) xx * Thank you for the compliments. As a web designer, I enjoy learning Wiki markup. ;) Refiner 01:58, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Do you think it would be reasonable to to move the tyrant stuff to its own seperate wiki? Regards Arsenus Hi No problem. I don't mind creating pages. Also, I love that new game on Facebook! It is great! You don't have to watch the battles unfold, and hope that you get the right combo. Whoever programmed that did an excellent job. Also, I would love to create an actual CCG of this game (not just on facebook) and would love to know more about the world, and how to expand it. It could be more complex (strategy-wise) than the facebook game. drop me a line back and let me know. ~~Russell Waddel~~ *''Either the Application Developer, Alex Reeve, did the Flash SWF for this or he has a Flash developer working with him. Flash games of all kinds are both fun to play and to make. I agree that the world of War Metal could be expanded tremendously through a standalone game outside of Facebook, and I believe that it would allow further expansion of the Lore that is needed to fill in the knowledge of this world.'' Refiner 06:00, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Sentinel Greetings, I'm sure you already know, but there is a new Epic Boss called the Sentinel. I was just looking for some info on him and was surprised to find none. Could you please fix that? 02:19, January 2, 2011 (UTC)War Metal Player : Thank you for the info. I admit I'm a bit behind on gathering information on some of the latest additions to the game. I've been slowly gathering information on Tyrant at the same time. I appreciate the hard work of all who drop in an help to improve this wiki, so please feel free to make an account and join our community. Refiner 02:46, January 2, 2011 (UTC) A Guide Section Victor Vieira has made a bunch of guides which he occassionally bumps on the WM discussion board. I was thinking that a guide section would be nice here. I know such a section in the Castle Age wikia helped me greatly when I started Castle Age. Todd-sama 01:37, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : I've been hoping to find someone who would head up a Guide section here. I've seen the Castle Age Guide section and it has a lot of good information on that game. Would you be interested in setting it up? We had one "article" added by an unregistered user that should be moved to Guides already (see Kraken under the Categories at the bottom). I will be happy to make any templetes you need to help organize the information. ''Refiner 21:40, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Salute Just playing this great game these days. Thanks for this wiki! nice job! 09:19, January 24, 2011 (UTC) : ''Thank you for the compliment. :) Refiner 07:16, January 29, 2011 (UTC) pictures Hi, i try to put down to reel card the tyrant game for my own pleasure and i want to know if you have a picture database of the game cards. thanks. : Yes it's under Gallery. After pictures are added, appropriate Image Categories can be added to the picture page and it will sort them in the proper gallery. Refiner 10:03, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Uploading Pictures. Hello, thanks for all the info on War Metal Tyrant. I am new the facebook game and was researching it a bit. This seems to be the main place to gather and submit info. I am trying to help by screenshotting the cards from the facebook game and adding them if they are not already on here. Not sure if i am interfering with your setup or not. Let me know if its ok to continue or how exaclty you would like them set up. I am new to wiki's as well. Currently just uploading and posting under notes. ~Shadowmaru : You are more than welcome to contribute to the Wiki. Thank you for adding some screenshots. I've been quite busy to keep up with all the changes lately. Refiner 10:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Activity Hi, as u might have noticed im pretty active completing the wiki for tyrant implemention. I just finished the standard cards(except the legendaries). Missing only some mission, reward and achievement references for certain cards, that i will do tomorrow. : Thank you Lyelle for all your contributions. :) I've been following you today to make my minor housekeeping edits so we dont end up changing the same article at the same time. By the way you can sign your notes to me or your comments on Talk pages by using 4 tildes (~) . Refiner 00:10, March 15, 2011 (UTC) No problem. I m not that far in War Metal, more in Tyrant alone. So if my determination goes to far, just communicate with me ;D : I've unlocked the latest mission area in War Metal only recently, but I havent progressed far in Tyrant. Your Tyrant experience has helped expand the Tyrant information in the wiki. Refiner 00:25, March 15, 2011 (UTC) More photos added. Hello again, I've uploaded the photos of cards I've earned in the Nexus missions (The two leaders I sniped from pvp). I've also added the 3 new Promotional cards. They were made available on March 9th. (I think that is their category? The cards you can only buy with warbonds.) But there isn't a hyperlink to add the photo to, so I didn't add a page for them. Which leads me to the question of, which do you prefer? Just uploading the photo, Or uploading and adding the page? I am rather ignorant with templates and page making, I may attempt to learn a bit over the weekend. I know you go in and re-edit the pages. I just want to make the least amount of rework for you. Shadowmaru 06:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : Most of the edits are alignment, addition of navagation aids (templates and categories), reorganization of pages if something is inconsistent with the general pattern. You are more than welcome to add pages and if you need help in understanding templates and page design, I am more than happy to help you. I noticed you added the new cards. I made screenies a couple days ago, but am backlogged in cleaning up the images. I'll make a Blog post for Categorization and Templates :) Refiner 08:30, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : : Thanks man, I'll check it out. I found the category button and went crazy ^.< : I was curious if it is possible to add "Deck Building" to the tryant drop down menu. I would love to upload a few of the types/strategies for newer people to tryant. Along those lines is there a way to add a strategy link to a few of the harder missions? Not sure if you would prefer that to be in my personal blog or if it is something that would be useful for the site in general. : Shadowmaru 09:11, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : : I noticed that earlier ;) ... Deck Building link added to the top navigation. Please feel free to give some pointers... I'm stuck in Mission 28 and cant seem to get a proper arrangement to beat it. I look forward to any tips you have. Refiner 09:15, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : : : Mission 28 tips posted, thanks for making the dropdown. Started a bit on the deck building and strategy section. It isn't too pretty and it may be a bit rough until I get more practice at making pages. Hope it helps a bit and good luck. I'll work on it more after I get home from college, I gotta head out! Shadowmaru 10:39, March 18, 2011 (UTC) : You're welcome. No problems on your pages. I started out making some rough looking pages here too. It's late here so I'm headed off to catch some sleep soon. Refiner 10:44, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I notice the dropdown submenu on top of every page and that is pretty nifty even if we already have something similar (NavBox) on the bottom of some pages. Maybe a link to 'Achievement' could be there as well? I'd suggest adding it between 'Mission' and 'Arena' for Tyrant section. : Since it is limited to 7 links in the drop down, I'm going to remove one of the less important links as I believe Achievements is a better link for the header navigation. '' : ''I wish this NavBar were more flexible like the former Monaco style which had lots of possibilities. Should the Wikia people ever update it to have more flexibility to it, our Navbar will pop nicely to show lots of sublinks as I copied over the old sidebar to it with a few minor tweaks. I also kept a local copy should they resurect the old sidebar. : I've been reorganizing the Categories for more concise lists. The Tyrant category had nearly 400 articles in it and was spreading across 2 pages, with the subcategories also splitting. Since more than 60% of the articles are common to both War Metal and Tyrant, it makes sense that the fall into subcategories under both. It also means that I should add a layer into the War Metal Categories, but that will be a lot faster and less noticable than all my page edits. Refiner 22:09, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : : Please sign your posts :} I get lost around here with all the different communication tools. talk, blog,recently updated pages, not to mention some of them take a bit before they show up. etc. I love chatting and learning, but I can't ask on the right page if I don't know who ya are :} Hope the smileys let you know its casual and I'm not trying to nag anyone. Just type four ~ symbols by themselves and it posts your user name. (if your annon, nevermind. I just got confused. lol) Just found the To-Do List page. Added it to my personal list of favorites. Could you clarify what you mean by "update existing unit pages with card details" Is this in reference to what the "card" from tyrant equivilates to in war metal? Taking Achawin for example, from the tyrant side it looks complete. Just missing info for War Metal? I added tyrant info on Helios and Hydroblade. Would you prefer me me too "Sign" next to the card and you can give it a look over, or just delete it if I add the template with photo? Shadowmaru 23:08, March 19, 2011 (UTC) : Certainly :) Refiner 23:12, March 19, 2011 (UTC)